Premature Peril
by Darth T-Rex
Summary: Qui-Gon and Darth Maul didn't die in TPM. An army of battle and destroyer droids invades a Republic planet. A task force of Jedi and Senator Amidala go to liberate it...
1. Whispers on the wind

Disclaimer: George Lucas is the guy who owns it all. Please don't sue. You won't get much, Georgie boy.  
  
Notes: Right, this is my first fanfic ever, so forgive me if I get things wrong in the set-up and so forth. I'm assuming those reading this will know the basics of Star Wars, such as what the Force is, what the Sith are, etc etc.  
  
Warning: If this story happened, none of the other films would and even Episode 1 would be altered.  
  
I'd like to thank Dravenstar and The Puppet Killer for encouraging me to write this. Thanks guys. You're the best. So, here it goes.  
  
Chapter 1 - Whispers on the wind  
  
The dark depths of space were cold and merciless, encompassing all except for the dots of brilliant light that were distant stars. The ebony shroud was endless and consuming, unforgiving and immeasurable in any way.  
  
In this immense nothingness was a lone planet. It sat there, a glimmering jewel of emerald green and deep blue in amongst the blackness. The planet was Cornellia. Approaching it was a gigantic Commerce Guild cruiser. The ship was a huge steel sphere with six crooked appendages protruding from it. They somewhat looked like the spindly legs of an insect. To add to the ship's resemblance to a predator, two massive curves mandibles were at the front of the craft, and they looked for all the world like venomous fangs. The cruiser looked as close to a predatory arachnid as a steel ship could.  
  
The ship bristled with weapons.  
  
On the bridge of the Mighty Enforcer, Harak Rogue stared at Cornellia in silent contemplation. He was middle-aged man with dark hair and a well- groomed moustache. He was dressed in an elegant manner, with crimson robes decorated with royal blues and a large neck collar, intricately patterned. He heralded from a long line of aristocracy on a planet called Salbers Prime. He was Archduke Harak Rogue, Archduke of Salbers Prime and commander of the Commerce Guild. He alone had the authority to command the entire Guild army to attack a potential victim.  
  
At present, that potential belonged to Cornellia.  
  
Rogue stared at the planet, rehearsing in his mind what he knew about it. The first settlers had been Correllians, and they had named the planet after their own. Cornellia lay on the outer rim of the galaxy, but it was unusual in outer rim worlds as it was part of the Galactic Republic. Rich in natural resources, such as metal ore, it was considered invaluable to the Republic, a link in the chain of its lifeline. Perhaps it's time that link is severed, Rogue mused. He crossed the bridge of the ship and glared down at the contents of the cargo hold.  
  
Thousands of battle druids stood to attention.  
  
Each battle droid was tall and gangly, with thin metal struts for limbs. The bipedal robots had dexterous arms and fingers, and they all cradled deadly blaster rifles. The legs were attached to the torso by a thin, hard stem. Atop the slender torso was a metal branch for a neck, and attached to that was a long, low head. Each and every droid stood motionless, a silent salute towards Rogue.  
  
An unarmed battle droid with mustard-coloured markings approached Rogue. It was OOL-2, the general of the Commerce Guild Army. He had been modified to give him advanced artificial planning capabilities. "Archduke Rogue, we do not have a sufficient amount of battle druids on this one ship to successfully invade and occupy Cornellia", OOL-2 declared in a hollow, monotone voice. Rogue nodded, "I know. We'll wait for the whole fleet before we put our plans into motion. Also, I need approval from Lord Sidious, not to mention the Separatist Union in general". OOL-2 cocked his head, "The leaders of the Separatist Union placed an enormous investment in order to obtain the battle droid army. Surely they won't want that squandered?" Rogue stroked his chin, "True. Still, invading a planet is a bold move for us to make. The Republic is barely aware of the Separatist Union, and certainly not this army. But by securing Cornellia, we can."  
  
The hologram transmitter on a control console beeped and a light flashed, demanding the transmission be intercepted. OOL-2 glanced at Rogue, who inclined his head towards the panel. The droid activated the transmitter, and a hologram was projected forth. It flickered and shimmered before finally becoming clear. Rogue bowed down to the projected being who faced him.  
  
The man was elderly, that could be seen from his weathered and gnarly hands, and the small portion of his face that was visible. A vast hood that stooped over his brow hid the rest of his face. He was clad in simple black robes. He was the man known as Darth Sidious. He faced Rogue, then spoke to him in a low, drawling voice, "Archduke, I demand an update".  
  
Rogue wasn't deluding himself into thinking that he was an equal to Darth Sidious. The mysterious being was a Sith Lord, a master of the Dark Side of the Force. Rogue feared him in a way that would be expected between a womp rat and a krayt dragon. "Yes, my Lord", he murmured, "The Mighty Enforcer is situated above Cornellia. We are just doing a reconnaissance cruise, but absolute secrecy is being maintained. All we wait for is your order, and we can send in the entire fleet". "I have talked with the leaders of the Separatist Union", Sidious snarled, "They have finally allowed me to give you invasion permission".  
  
Rogue tensed. He knew the time had come. "So you may proceed, Archduke. Proceed and do my bidding ", the Sith Lord said before the hologram flickered and disappeared.  
  
Rogue stood staring into the empty space where the hologram had been. Nearly a minute passed before OOL-2 decided to talk. "Sir, what do we do?" the droid asked. Rogue turned to face OOL-2, "We do as the Sith said. Prepare for a full- scale invasion of Cornellia". Without another word, Rogue switched about and left the ship's bridge, leaving the droid with its volatile orders.  
Life as a Jedi apprentice was ideal for Anakin Skywalker. Dressed in the traditional Jedi tunic with his sandy hair cut short and with a braid hanging over his shoulder and a ponytail from the back of his head, at first glance, Anakin looked like a typical ten-year old apprentice, or Padawan learner.  
  
He was in a small room in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Hovering before him was a seeker droid, little more than a training remote with a blaster on the lowest setting possible. Nevertheless, the little bursts of energy it fired could be very painful.  
  
Anakin stood staring at the seeker with his clear blue eyes. He was waiting for someone else to join him. He needed to begin his lesson.  
  
The door behind him opened and Anakin's mentor strode in. He was Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, a tall broad man who was dressed in a tunic and high- knee boots like his apprentice, but he also wore a simple brown Jedi cloak.  
  
Qui-Gon was not as energetic as he once had been. He was about sixty years old and beginning to look it. His long, rugged hair and beard were tinted grey, and his face was weathered by many years of life as a Jedi Knight. Nevertheless, there was a quirk to the way he smiled at his apprentice that would always portray a hint of youthfulness, at least in Anakin's eyes. "I am aware that it is time for your next lesson, Anakin", Qui-Gon said quietly, "But first, pass me your lightsaber". Anakin unclipped a black and silver cylinder from his belt. It had a thick handgrip with several jewel-like buttons embedded on the other side.  
  
Qui-Gon took it gently and examined it carefully before pressing one of the switches. Instantly, the device put forth an emerald-green, shimmering energy blade that emitted a low humming as the Jedi studied it like an admiring craftsman. The beam of light was only about half a metre long, but Anakin had constructed his weapon so that it was suitable for someone of his size. "Your lightsaber is well constructed, Ani. In all honesty, most Jedi Padawans do not construct their own weapon until they are considerably older". Anakin shrugged, "You know I like to build things, Master, but this lightsaber was quite a challenge". Qui-Gon handed the instrument back his apprentice, then reached out to activate the seeker droid. Instantly, the tiny robot began to dart every which way, but keeping its minute blaster trained on Anakin.  
  
Qui-Gon produced a piece of cloth from his cloak and tied it around Anakin's brow, covering his eyes totally. There was an awkward silence. "Um, Master?" Anakin ventured after a while, "When I heard about this exercise, I. I didn't know I was going to be wearing a blindfold. I can't see a thing!" Qui-Gon evaded the comment, instead saying, "The lesson can begin as soon as you raise your saber in a defensive stroke".  
  
Anakin paused uncertainly before doing as he was told. He grasped the weapon in both hands, the phloroscent blade glinting before him. Qui-Gon made a small gesture to the seeker and it began an aggressive dive at the boy, then braking less than a metre from him and firing a concentrated beam of light at him.  
  
Anakin swung his lightsaber in a blind arc that did nothing to protect him from the laser. It stung him on the chest, and he yelped in pain. "Ow, that hurts! I thought you said the seeker was on the lowest setting possible!" Anakin moaned. "It is", Qui-Gon replied, "Try again, Ani". "But I can't see it!" the boy pleaded, "How can I deflect the laser if I can't see them!" "You don't need to", Qui-Gon gestured again at the seeker. Anakin once more shifted into a defensive position, determined to defeat the lasers that the seeker fired. The droid fired, the lightsaber swung, the laser hit, Anakin cursed as he was hit on the shoulder.  
  
This time, the boy had had enough. He switched off his lightsaber, clipped it to his belt and tore off the blindfold. He rounded on Qui-Gon, angry and hurt that his Master should set him such an infuriating task. "I can't do it! This is impossible!" he snapped, showing a surprising flair of rage for one so young. "Calm yourself, Ani", Qui-Gon soothed. "But I can't see the blasted droid! It's impossible!" "Anakin!"  
  
The sharp retort held Anakin's fury back. There was a long pause, in which the boy felt intense shame burning at his cheeks, branding them scarlet. I should have kept my anger in check, Anakin told himself. Yoda, the great Jedi Master, had once said to him that a Jedi should not experience the emotions of anger, hatred, fear and love. As Anakin dwelled on these thoughts, his shame grew as to form a deep upset in him. His face crumpled and tears flowed.  
  
Qui-Gon knelt down and wiped away the cold streams with the corner of his cloak, then placed his hands gently on the boy's heaving shoulders. "I didn't mean to upset you, Ani", Qui-Gon whispered. "It's not you, Master, "Anakin sobbed, "I'm sorry I lost my temper. I must seem like such a spoiled little brat". Qui-Gon gave his apprentice a warm smile, "Of course not, Ani". Anakin wiped away the tears and fought back forthcoming ones, but it was obvious to Qui-Gon that he was still upset. "Perhaps we should skip today's lesson", the wise Jedi suggested.  
  
When his apprentice indicated to him that approved to him also, Qui-Gon deactivated the seeker and waited patiently for Anakin to cover up the fact he was upset, then the pair left the room and began heading towards their living quarters.  
  
They were advancing along the cavernous Jedi Temple Main Corridor. The floor was carpeted and the walls mosaiced and there were looming statues of great Jedi of the past lining the enormous passage. Qui-Gon passed many other Jedi on the way; some Padawans, some Knights and some Masters. One in particular caught Qui-Gon's attention. "Obi-Wan!" 


	2. Conclusion of a liberty

Notes: I'd like to thank Arfea for becoming the first person to review my first chapter. Also The Puppet Killer (Matt) and his cousin for reviewing.  
  
This fanfic contradicts everything that happens in all of the films. Please try not to kill me.  
  
Conclusion of a liberty  
  
Eight immense Commerce Guild Cruisers surrounded Cornellia, looming over it like scavenging massif dogs over a carcass. Their cloaking devices had been deactivated and they had jammed the communications on Cornellia via a chain of codes. There was no doubt about it. The Commerce Guild was ready to invade.  
  
Each cruiser simultaneously released one hundred smaller ships. They were long and deep, obviously designed to carry heavy cargo to excess, with hatchet-shaped wings hooking backwards, their angular edges glinting. They were Commerce Guild Troop Transports, and they sped towards Cornellia without delay.  
  
Aboard the Mighty Enforcer, Archduke Rogue watched them go. His lips curled back in a swarthy, smug smile. It was barely a matter of hours before Cornellia would be in his grasp.  
Qui-Gon reached out with his hand and the other Jedi took it and shook it warmly. There was an equally friendly look on both of the Jedi's faces.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was thirty-five years Qui-Gon's junior, yet they were intensely close friends. He was dressed in the traditional Jedi clothes; dark robe, pale tunic, high boots. His brown hair was short and even, his smooth face boyish. He had been Qui-Gon's apprentice for many years until Anakin had replaced him. Obi-Wan had since faced the trials that proved he could be conferred the level of Jedi Knight. Although Obi-Wan's time as an apprentice was over, he was still very close to his old mentor.  
  
"Thu uprising on Oova IV is over, then?" Qui-Gon asked as he continued on his way to the living quarters with his current and former protégé.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, "At last. I recommended to the jail-keepers that some convicts be relocated and the riots were resolved", he grinned down at Anakin, "How's the training going, Ani?"  
  
The boy shrugged and replied, "Not so well".  
  
Obi-Wan was taken aback. He hadn't expected such a sullen response.  
  
"You focus on the negative, Anakin", Qui-Gon interjected.  
  
His apprentice glared up at him with surprising intensity, "Not the negative, the truth", he shot back before storming off and heading towards the living quarters, leaving his seniors alone in the corridor. Obi-Wan watched him go and then turned back to Qui-Gon, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
The other sighed, "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. Anakin has got quite a temper for a ten-year old apprentice".  
  
"And that surprises you?"  
  
There was an awkward pause before Qui-Gon replied, "No, not really".  
  
Anakin Skywalker had been a slave on a lawless planet called Tatooine all of his life up until a year ago. He had lived in a simple hovel with his beloved mother until fate brought Qui-Gon Jinn to him. The Jedi Master realized the boy was immensely strong with the Force, more so than any of the twelve-member Jedi Council, or indeed, any Jedi of past or present.  
  
Qui-Gon had won the boy's freedom and gave Anakin the chance to go with him and live his dream of becoming a Jedi Knight. The boy accepted, and after a tearful farewell, left behind his mother to join the ranks of the Jedi Order. Qui-Gon suspected he was The Chosen One, an ancient Jedi prophecy that foretold of a being conceived by the Force and the only one capable of bringing it into balance. It was true Anakin's mother had become pregnant without there ever being a father. However, initiates to the Jedi Order were rarely over two years of age, as emotional connections were said to cloud the mind of a Jedi. Anakin was too old, the Council had said, with family ties. However, after the Battle of Naboo, they had agreed Qui-Gon could train him. But now the boy's developed feelings were occasionally flaring up.  
  
Qui-Gon exchanged a warm smile with Obi-Wan. Friendship was certainly not forbidden for a Jedi, but love for family members was usually not an issue, as no Jedi knew their parents in tradition.  
  
There was a strict code that all of the loyal Knights were to follow;  
  
There is no emotion; there is peace.  
  
There is no ignorance: there is knowledge.  
  
There is no passion; there is serenity  
  
There is no death; there is the Force.  
Unlike many planets on the outer rim, Cornellia was not a mono-enviroment world. There were great mountains, deserts, forests, oceans and grassy plains. There was only one major city, Penjiralmark, but it spanned for thousands of miles, with great grey buildings that stretched into the sky. Off world visitors compared it to Corucsant in appearance, yet it was considered to be without the nexus of corruption that the centre of the Republic was.  
  
But all that was changing.  
  
The Cornellian military was no match for the Commerce Guild battle droid army. Soldiers in blue uniforms and helmets, carrying large blasters, faced off with the endless tide of scrawny battle droids and the more imposing super battle droids throughout Penjiralmark.  
  
Standing in at two meters in height, the latter of the two types of trooper robots made up a small portion of the forces, yet they were extremely formidable.  
  
The torso was made up of several thick plates of metallic blue armour. The head was tucked into the chest, the arms and legs burly. On the right wrist of each droid was a pair of rapid-firing blasters that let forth a hellish barrage of laser fire at the comparatively unprotected Cornellian soldiers. In retaliation, armoured Cornellian speeders, sleek and swift, raced along the city's streets, triggering the laser cannons and blasting back the wave of droids that swarmed the capital. But it was to no avail.  
  
Squat, shovel-nosed Armoured Attack Tanks were released from the troop transports in response. Like the speeders, they hovered several feet above the ground in an almost elegant manner. But there the grace ended.  
  
An enormous main cannon, mounted on a turret above and behind the cockpit, thrust forth like an ancient tribal spear. Smaller blasters were installed on the hull as well. The Cornellian speeders' armour could not withstand the awesome firepower of the tanks' main cannons that punched flaming holes in the durasteel shells.  
  
Terrified soldiers battled emotionless, relentless droids. The result was an unholy carnage that engulfed the entire city. The conflict was brief however. The Cornellians were simply outnumbered and outgunned by the ruthless machinations of the Commerce Guild. The brutal bloodbath was over in minutes.  
  
The magnificent House of Parliament received special attention. All of the Cornellian governors and ministers were rounded up by battle droids and held at gunpoint. Upon receiving orders via commlink, the robots brutally executed all of the politicians.  
  
The millions of citizens were rounded up, forced from their homes and marched off by the droids to be shut away in concentration camps that were being hastily constructed on the outskirts of the metropolis. Any man, woman or child who stumbled and fell was beaten by one of the hefty super battle droids. Broken limbs and ribs were not uncommon.  
  
Archduke Rogue was pleased with the way things were turning out. Everything was going as planned. He swaggered down the corridors of the House of Parliament, accompanied by OOL-2. Battle droids lined the passage, standing to silent attention as Rogue entered the large, elaborately decorated room that had been the office of the late Prime Minister. The man's corpse lay sprawled across the marbled floor. The suave Rogue made a slight gesture and several droids carried the unsightly body away.  
  
The Archduke watched it go, "Those new super battle droids make a goddam mess at close range".  
  
OOL-2 nodded, "The tibanna gas used to create the bolts is contained at extremely high pressure, meaning the lasers slice through."  
  
"Spare me the details", Rogue grunted as he sat down heavily on the Prime Minister's chair.  
  
A sight escaped the man. He leaned back in a leisurely manner. OOL-2 remained rigid and unmoving.  
  
"Where is General Toraq?" Rogue inquired as he glanced out of a large window, which displayed hundreds of droid soldiers marching in formation past abandoned office and residential buildings.  
  
"The General has stipulated no contact with us as of yet", OOL-2 answered.  
  
"Contact him. I want him here for the next time Lord Sidious sends us a transmission".  
  
The droid inclined its head slightly in response and strode off to do as it had been instructed. Rogue uttered a slight chuckle as he dared to admit to himself that things were turning out as he had hoped. 


	3. Death of diplomacy

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Unfortunately, I can't seem to sort out the layout. The gaps I put between scenes on Microsoft Word don't show up here! Oh well, try again.  
  
If there's any Star Wars terminology someone can't understand, please mention in a review and I'll make sure I explain it when I do the next chapter.  
  
Death of diplomacy  
  
A wave of intense unpleasantness ran through Anakin as he sat down on his bed. He was alone in the humble room, which was devoid of material possessions except for a chair, a small wardrobe and the bed.  
  
He had felt something awful had just happened, and something even worse was about to be conceived. A cold chill reverberated through him like the icy particles of a Hoth blizzard.  
  
The automatic door to his room opened. Qui-Gon soundlessly entered and watched his apprentice tremble like a leaf.  
  
"Are you okay, Ani?"  
  
Anakin turned to face his Master, his young features framed with worry, "I.I just heard voices crying out. In pain".  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, "I sensed something too".  
  
Obi-Wan entered as well, "We all did".  
  
Coruscant was the undisputed core of the Galactic Republic. The vast planet was just one great metropolis. From the dangerous and derelict under levels rose great metal skyscrapers, that thrust into the air for many miles.  
  
On these levels of the skyscrapers resided the wealthy, both honourable and corrupt. Sky lanes were filled with speeders shooting past the encompassing structures that absorbed the planet.  
  
The most important buildings were prominent features amongst the endless sea of towers. The Senate Hall and Chambers was a gargantuan flat-topped steel dome, smooth and sleek. The Jedi Temple was a pyramid, and rising from it were four towers. The Coruscant Embassy consisted of an elaborate set of undulating and sinuous steeples.  
  
For newcomers, Coruscant was a breathtaking spectacle. For some, it was a representative of the Republic's wealth and power at its peak. A few loathed its grey, artificial environment. But whether or not an individual was well opposed to it, none could deny it was an awesome sight.  
  
From the highest room in the Senate Chambers, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic paced back and forth in his office. The art décor in the room was simplistic, the crimson walls plain and the grey floor unelaborated.  
  
Chancellor Palpatine was an aged man with thinning grey hair. His face was creased by lines of both elderliness and concern. He was dressed in a turquoise cape and corset with golden brooches. He ceased pacing and sat behind his desk, contemplating he news he had recently received.  
  
Six guards stood motionless and noiseless at different points in the room. They were draped in scarlet robes from the neck down to their feet. They donned a helmet of the same colour that covered all of the face except for a thin slit that was the visor. Each carried a steel forcepike, a long staff with a lethal, pointed end that could expel deadly amounts of targeted electricity. No one except for Palpatine himself knew of his bodyguard's origins.  
  
The automatic door opened and two beings entered. One was tall and striking, the other not so.  
  
The former was Jedi Master Mace Windu. He was a tall, dark-skinned man with a shaved head and penetrating eyes, smooth-faced despite his many years of tireless dedication as a senior member of the Jedi Council. He was considered one of the galaxy's finest warriors.  
  
The second was also a senior Jedi Council member, but his appearance was remarkably different. Jedi Master Yoda was not much taller than two feet. His green skin was wrinkled and creased. His oval head projected two pointy ears, and large, half-closed eyes held within endless wisdom. A few white hairs sprouted from his scalp. In one gnarled, three-fingered hand he carried a walking stick. But Yoda was not as decrepit as appearances suggested.  
  
Although the ancient alien was over eight centuries old, his mastery of the Force and skill with a lightsaber was unparalleled in all of the ten thousand strong Jedi Order.  
  
Palpatine smiled briefly at the two, then gestured for his guards to leave. They did so silently and swiftly. Yoda and Windu sat on two small chairs facing the Chancellor's desk.  
  
Palpatine leaned forward, "Master Jedi, I thank you for arriving so promptly at such short notice. I felt it necessary that you see this", he activated a large view screen on the wall facing him.  
  
The two Jedi turned to face it as a crystal clear image appeared on it.  
  
It was that of a creature known as a gran. Dressed in formal wear, the being was obviously in a state of panic. Its wrinkly hands fidgeted, its breathing was laboured, an elongated snout ended in a chattering jaw and its three eyestalks that protruded from its bald head darted about nervously as he spoke.  
  
"This is Prime Minister Elbo Pascon contacting the Supreme Chancellor on Coruscant. Chancellor, Cornellia is under attack!" an off screen commotion caused the gran to look up, but he quickly diverted his attention back again, "All communications have been jammed, but they have not managed to locate this secret channel. A battle droid army is overrunning the entire city of Penjiralmark and are invading the."  
  
There was a hideous roar of metal being pounded on metal, and it became apparent that a locked door had been forced down. The Prime Minister uttered a bleat of fright as four super battle droids stormed into view and unleashed a hellish barrage of blaster bolts from their wrist guns. The gran fell, smashing into the view screen and ending the transmission.  
  
Mace Windu stroked his chin, deep in thought. Yoda glanced at him, then spoke in a gravely, lilting voice.  
  
"Surprising, it is, that the Jedi could not foresee this".  
  
Palpatine did not respond to Yoda's comment, he merely sighed and said, "I received this transmission three hours ago. My council of most trusted Senators agreed you should be notified immediately".  
  
Windu looked at the Chancellor, "It is obvious that something must be done immediately", he stated firmly.  
  
"Yes, but what? We have no idea how large that battle droid army is, or even whom it is committing these crimes. It must be a merchant organization, one of the Separatists, like the Trade Federation or Corporate Alliance or."  
  
"The Commerce Guild", Windu cut in.  
  
Palpatine looked like he had been struck by an angry wampa's paw, "That's.sensational. How did you know that?"  
  
"One of the Jedi Council had scant evidence that a fleet was massing on the Outer Rim, but it was not enough to confirm anything", Windu looked at Yoda, "We did not act fast enough".  
  
"Compensate for this flaw, we must", was the elder Jedi's response.  
  
"Let us not be too hasty", gathering up his robes, Palpatine rose abruptly, "I have called for a session of the Senate so as to inform all of this tragic update".  
  
The politician walked away briskly, followed by the two Jedi.  
  
The drab, grey corridors of the Cornellian House of Parliament were treated to an unusual sight. Motionless formations of battle droids were passed by a tall, broad figure as it made its way to the Prime Minister's office. It got halfway when an elaborately dressed man and a battle droid with yellow markings came forward to greet it.  
  
"General Toraq, you have arrived", Harak Rogue grinned and thrust a hand forward in welcome.  
  
The grin faded when he got a good look at Toraq. He was a trandoshan, a reptilian species with some basic and primeval instincts. His scaly head had a protruding toothy snout with a fiendish sneer on it and two sunken- back eyes. Two clawed hands flexed restlessly, as if yearning for the grip of some horrific weapon.  
  
There was certainly no shortage of those. Slung around the trandoshan's back was a huge blaster rifle. Several smaller laser pistols were half- concealed in leather holsters that were attached to a utility belt. Attached to this in addition were spare blaster power cells and several proton grenades. Donning a light and flexible but strong armour suit, General Toraq was an intimidating sight.  
  
The trandoshan briefly shook Rogue's hand with an intense, painful grip and then smiled, revealing all of his foul fangs, "It is obvious that the codes I sent you were correct", he hissed.  
  
Rogue regained himself and nodded, "They were. The communication disruption was successful, not a single message got out", without warning, a previously unthought-of fear nagged at the man, "Unless.unless there was a secret channel they did not tell you about."  
  
Toraq dismissed it with a wave of his thick arm, "I was General of the Cornellian army for seventeen standard years. The government gave me access to every single channel until I was.removed from my post for manslaughter. The beauty of it is they forgot to reposses the codes off me", the burly reptile let rip with a harsh, roaring laugh".  
  
"Quite", Rogue replied in an offhand manner, attempting to regain control of the situation, "You will have to wait for your reward, General, but when it comes it will be staggering".  
  
"It better not be too long", Toraq snarled.  
  
"It won't be", OOL-2 intoned, "Already, worker droids are establishing building sites for battle droid factories. The Separatist Union has already triumphed". 


	4. Bonding of the valiant

Author's note: Thanks to Dravenstar, the Puppet Killer, Arfea and Californian Mountain Girl for reviewing. I'm so grateful. In fact, these reviews are the only reason I keep writing.  
  
I hope I'm not disappointing anyone. Real action doesn't come in until about Chapter 8 (?!?!?!) and as for romance, well, mainly the last chapter.(?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!)  
  
Chapter 4- Bonding of the valiant  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were mulling around in the boy's bedroom, uncertain as of what to make of the recent and huge tremor in the Force, when the door opened. Standing at the entrance was another Jedi called Plo Koon.  
  
Plo Koon was a member of a species called the Kel Dor, originating from the planet Dorin, which had a strange atmosphere of many gases. As a result, Plo Koon was at risk from high amounts of oxygen, and so wore two seemingly opaque eye shields and a large breath mask that covered half of his face so as to protect his sensitive eyes and nostrils. What could be seen of his face was furrowed orange skin and two big ear-like organs on the side of his head, from which extended two short tendrils that attached to the bottom of the breath shield.  
  
Despite this need for protection, anyone who assumed Plo Koon was a frail individual would be gravely mistaken. At two metres tall and with broad shoulders and immensely thick upper arms, Plo Koon was an extremely strong Jedi Master, both mentally and physically. His body strength allowed him to execute difficult sword movements with a might that was almost brutal. But Plo Koon, a senior member of the Jedi Council, was a gentle soul by nature, and it was only in intense battles that he unleashed his power.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at Plo Koon, who nodded in response. The two had once been close friends, but when Koon had been offered a permanent place on the Council, they had drifted apart. Qui-Gon had always been at odds with the Council, as they believed he was a maverick, unwilling to stick to the Jedi Code. Qui-Gon insisted on straying outside the boundaries and taking detours, but the twelve-member conference stood by the straight and narrow path. When he had presented Anakin to be trained, some felt it was the final straw, but Qui-Gon's display of skills when facing down a dark warrior during the Battle of Naboo ensured he could stay within the order.  
  
Like Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon was a good friend that worried that Qui-Gon could be too defiant. But they would both always be there for him.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan half-bowed to the Council Senior, who spoke in a gravely, booming voice that was somewhat distorted by the breath mask, "I bring news. You are all to report to the Council Conference room in two hours".  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged a glance before the younger Jedi asked, "What for, Master Koon?"  
  
The Kel Dor had already half-turned away, evidently about to leave, "Master Yoda sent me a transmission. He's asking me to round up the greatest warriors".  
  
A look of intense surprise crossed the faces of Obi-Wan and Anakin whilst Qui-Gon seemed indifferent, "Who else are you searching for?" his tone reflected little more than casual interest.  
  
"Only Master Gallia, but then I'm giving a lecture on lightsaber Form V battle techniques".  
  
"I'll fetch her for you", Anakin piped up quickly, "You can go and give your lecture, Master Koon".  
  
Plo Koon cocked his head, "Thank you, Padawan Skywalker. She is likely to be in the Archives Library".  
  
Anakin was already heading for the door. Koon waited until he was out of earshot and then sighed. Although his masked face was expressionless by nature, it was obvious he was distraught about something.  
  
"It seems that this recent shift in the balance of the Force is as grave as it felt" Obi-Wan observed.  
  
Plo Koon nodded, "Yoda did not have time to give me the details, but he does not give orders for a special mission unless something serious is happening somewhere".  
  
Obi-Wan could not hold back a hint of pride as he said, "It is an honour that we are considered amongst the ranks of great warriors such as yourself, Master Koon".  
  
The Council Member seemed weary as he replied slowly, "I fear not. The Jedi are ambassadors, mediators and counsellors, only warriors as a last result. It seems as if this is now required of us".  
  
The Senate Hall had the look of an arena, circular and massive, with doors opening off exterior rampways at various levels above the main floor. At the centre of the chamber a tall, slender column supported the Supreme Chancellor's platform, a broad, semi enclosed area that allowed Palpatine to sit or stand as he chose in the company of his vice chair. All around the smooth interior walls of the arena, several hundred Senate boxes jutted from hangar bays off entry doors. When a Senator requested permission to speak and was recognized by the chair, his box would float to the centre of the arena, close to the Chancellor's podium, where it remained until the speech was concluded.  
  
But this unusual setting was well known to Mace Windu. He felt Yoda and himself were forced to come there far too often.  
  
For it was an infamous fact that the Senate argued over the most trivial of causes for days on end, and were virtually incapable of resolving conflicts. When the peaceful planet of Naboo had been blockaded and invaded by the Trade Federation one year before, they had been unable to settle the matter. It was mostly due to Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and the resourceful Queen of the Naboo, Padmé Amidala, that the occupation had ended.  
  
One of the main reasons the Senate could not end such vile undertakings was the corruption that grew and festered every day. Even such dangerous corporations as the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guild had representatives in the Senate until recently, when they had left to form the Separatist Union.  
  
Another reason was the sheer size of the Senate. Each one of the several hundred representatives stood for several hundred planets or organizations whose influence extended throughout the galaxy. With so many voices speaking out, it was small wonder for some why the Senate could not decide on virtually anything without endless arguing amongst themselves.  
  
Even as Windu glanced around the hall, he could clearly see Senators of nearly every sentient species squabbling with each other. From atop his high perch with Yoda in the Jedi box, not a single delegate could escape his disapproving eye.  
  
There were Senators who were genuinely decent people, trying to restore justice to the Republic. A few who sprung to the Jedi's mind were Bail Organa from Alderaan, the wookie named Yarua from Kashyyyk and of course, Palpatine.  
  
Palpatine was often described as a man foreign to corruption and deceit, a man of clear-minded practicality who condemned the many abuses of bureaucracy that came to his attention. After Queen Amidala had called for a vote of no confidence in the previous Supreme Chancellor as he was incapable of stopping the Trade Federation, it was little surprise that he had been nominated and soon elected as the new Chancellor. He had previously been the Senator of Naboo, and even then his genuine concern for the well being of all had a strong impact on all other democrats. The Jedi Knights were pleased they had such a strong, cooperative person to lead the Senate forwards.  
  
It was perhaps ironic in this case that the greediest of Senators would support action against the droid army that seemed to have arisen from nowhere. Such a direct threat to their power and wealth would spur them into action against what appeared to be aggressive terrorist tactics by the Separatist Union.  
  
As Windu and Yoda watched, Palpatine rose to speak. Both of the Council members permitted themselves a small smile.  
  
Justice would be done, even if for the wrong reasons.  
  
The Jedi Archives Library was bustling with activity as various Padawans, Knights and Masters searched for information in the enormous cases that contained the holo-books they required. The gigantic room also hosted numerous computer terminals, most of them occupied.  
  
Anakin had never seen the library so busy before. He supposed the recent quake in the Force had the Jedi on their toes, and so they searched for valuable information in case they were called up for duty. But I think I am, Anakin mused, so while I'm here, I guess I could research.  
  
"Padawan Skywalker".  
  
The voice that spoke his name was both assertive and gentle in a strange way. Anakin turned to face Adi Gallia, member of the Jedi Council.  
  
Clothed in the Jedi cloak, tunic and tall boots, Adi Gallia was the youngest member of the Jedi Council. She was a tall, dark, beautiful human. Her cool blue eyes contained within many tales of valiance and triumph. She wore an elaborate Tholoth headdress, an intricately marked headpiece that revealed only her pleasant face. Long tendrils of cloth hung down from it. As with all fully-fledged Jedi, a lightsaber hung at her belt.  
  
Anakin bowed hastily, "Master Gallia".  
  
It suddenly occurred to him that he had never had a direct conversation with the women before, or Plo Koon for that matter. He felt a wave of pride as he realized he was rubbing shoulders with the mighty.  
  
Gallia either did not sense the boy's thoughts or, the latter being far more likely, did not care, "Walk with me, young Skywalker, and tell me what is required of myself".  
  
Anakin and Gallia walked side-by-side out of the library and into the Main Corridor. The boy told her everything Plo Koon had said. At the end of his briefing, Adi Gallia ceased strolling and unclipped her lightsaber from her belt and rolled it in her palm.  
  
"It seems as if swordplay is required for whatever it is Master Yoda is organizing", she commented, inspecting her saber carefully.  
  
Anakin was unsure as of what to say. He felt his earlier feeling of satisfaction was not appropriate. He was about to say how sad Gallia looked at the news of inevitable conflict when she looked up.  
  
"There is no emotion; there is peace", she quoted, "Sometimes, Padawan Skywalker, the Jedi Code is most difficult for even Jedi Masters to keep to", a vague look of amusement crossed her smooth face, "You must be well aware of this, your mentor is the infamous Qui-Gon Jinn".  
  
Anakin took the comment in good humour and grinned back.  
  
"I will attend Master Koon's conference as he requested", the woman said quietly, "Thank you for bringing me the news, Padawan Skywalker".  
  
Anakin bowed, then headed back towards his modest living chambers, wondering what it was Master Koon was organizing.  
  
Darth Sidious lifted his hood over his face as he entered his secret headquarters in a remote, abandoned skyscraper on Corucsant. The walls of the dingy, dark room were painted in red and black jagged markings, fearsome declarations of the unknown.  
  
What could be seen of Sidious' wrinkled face was an angry snarl as he activated a view screen on one of the walls. A dozen separate, life-size images materialized before him. A myriad of different life forms became visible in crystal-clear images. They were the leaders of the Separatist Union.  
  
They were all wealthy, and that was one of the main reasons why Sidious had recruited them to the order. Some were ex-Senators, who had left the Republic as they felt they would gain greater financial power if the Separatists triumphed, as Sidious was certain it would. Others were leaders of powerful corporations, such as the Techno Union, the Corporate Alliance, the Trade Federation and, of course, the Commerce Guild.  
  
The aim of the Separatist Union was simple: overthrow the Galactic Republic with its battle droid army and start a new order. The Galactic Empire, with Darth Sidious as the Emperor.  
  
Once Sidious was in power, he would quickly set about meeting his targets. The Jedi were to be destroyed. The Senate was to be disbanded. The leaders of the Separatist union knew all of this.  
  
What they didn't know was how Sidious really was. They knew he was an insider, as he manipulated the Senate in ways that were impossible for even a Jedi to see. But his true identity remained a mystery to all of them.  
  
"Sith Lord Darth Sidious, future Galactic Emperor, I ask to speak in your awesome presence", Harak Rogue's awkward and clumsy flattery failed to impress Sidious, but he nodded regardless.  
  
"The Commerce Guild fleet remains in orbit around Cornellia", the Archduke informed Sidious and all other members of the Union present, "Our battle droid army has overthrown the capital city of Penjiralmark and all other settlements. We jammed all communications and."  
  
"Evidently not", Sidious growled, "Chancellor Palpatine received a distress transmission from the Cornellian Prime Minister several hours ago".  
  
Rogue's dark complexion paled. The others squirmed uncomfortably under the Dark Lord's gaze as he eyed them all. They all feared him, there was no doubt about that. But that was useful.  
  
"What.what has the Senate voted to do?" asked the Viceroy of the Trade Federation.  
  
The Viceroy had grey-green, reptilian skin. His face was without feature except for two large red eyes and a down-turned mouth. His attire was extravagant to the extreme; red, black, brown and saffron were all deemed insignificant by a triple-crested tiara. The Neimoidian Viceroy Nute Gunray was he cowardly, treacherous being that Sidious had coaxed to invade Naboo.  
  
"Such an act of hostility has the Senate alarmed. They do not want to loose their power", the Sith rasped, "There is a Jedi response team mobilizing".  
  
There were nervous glances and fidgeting amongst the corrupt creatures. Falling afoul of the Jedi Knights was not considered a wise thing.  
  
Sidious could see their poorly veiled anxiety and ignored it, "A small group will head for Cornellia, designed for reconnaissance".  
  
Archduke Rogue seemed to be trying to gather up the pieces of his shattered confidence, "That is no great problem. Our combined army, made up of Guild and Federation droids, numbers to several million and."  
  
"Droids are no match for those trained in the Force", Darth Sidious snapped, "Archduke, I will dispatch my field agent to take care of this threat".  
  
Whilst a flicker of recognition crossed Gunray's face, Rogue did not seem convinced, "What if he should fail?"  
  
The eyes of Sidious narrowed to thin slits like that of a contented big cat, as he sneered, "Fail? He will not fail, gentlemen. He will not fail". 


End file.
